1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transportation modes, and, more particularly, relates to transportation systems for zero-emission vehicles, rider propelled vehicles, and pedestrians.
2. Prior Art
The movement by various agencies to plan and provide for transportation systems which encourage and accommodate multiple modes of urban travel (multi-modal transportation system planning), including private motor vehicular, self-propelled (such as bicycles), pedestrian, and mass transit modes and corridors, has gained momentum in recent years. One key element of such planning is the provision of multi-nodal systems, that is, transportation systems that provide links between the various modes of movement in the system (for example, the provision of central mass transit stations linked to both major thoroughfares and at the hubs of an urban bus system).
Left out of much of this planning, however, has been consideration for linking the so called “bike-way” element of such plans into the multi-nodal system in such a way as to encourage the use of rider propelled (non-motorized) transportation as a primary mode of transportation in the system, rather than as a mere means of entertainment or recreation. In particular, such bike-ways are typically not provided in sufficient number, with sufficient separation from vehicular facilities or with sufficient links to other modes to make their use practical for commuting, as means for access to shopping facilities and the like. This has been due, in part, to the expense and/or difficulty of acquiring ways of access (easements) for bike-way construction, particularly in more congested and/or long developed urban areas, and to the costs of construction and maintenance.
Moreover, little consideration has been given to providing bike-way systems which lessen the physical impacts inherent in use of such a system, including weather related impacts and the physical exertion necessary to move over longer distances, such systems being exposed to the elements and typically following whatever terrain happens to be available for the facility.
It is apparent that for such non-motorized modes of transportation to become primary in use, improvement of the bike-way element of multi-modal transportation systems is necessary. However, for such improvements to be adopted, the costs associated with an improved bike-way element must be reasonably related to the projected benefits, preferably adding little if any expense to current per mile aggregate acquisition, construction and maintenance costs.
Also, the bike-way element is often restricted to bicycles only. Alternative transportation modes such as walking, electric tricycles, electric bicycles, skateboards, scooters, quad-cycles, and electric scooters are rarely incorporated in transportation system designs.
By designing a community for pedestrians, self-propelled vehicles, bicycles, lightweight electric vehicles and other zero-emission vehicles, many other broader benefits will be achieved as well. First of all, the U.S. need for foreign oil will be reduced because we will be moving from the use of the heavy, gasoline powered automobile for transportation to human powered bicycles or lightweight, electrically propelled vehicles. If lightweight electric vehicles are used in this invention, they will be designed far lighter than automobiles, so they will help conserve energy. Furthermore, since parts of this invention are elevated, cross traffic can be managed more effectively by using different elevations to accommodate it; Therefore fewer traffic controls than conventional transportation systems are necessary so energy will be conserved by reducing the need for braking. Reducing the U.S. dependency on foreign oil has been recommended by a recent presidential commission on energy. Secondly, this same change in the emphasis of the primary means of transportation will reduce green house gas emissions as well. Reduction of green house gases has been recommended by Nobel Prize winner Al Gore and California Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger among many others because it will reduce the threat of global warming. Thirdly, traffic congestion will be reduced in metropolitan areas where this invention is utilized. Traffic congestion has been a serious problem that the L.A. Times has reported citizens are willing to pay to reduce. Fourthly, this invention will provide alternate means of escape from terrorists attacks on buildings. Also, this invention will help incorporate exercise into the everyday lifestyle of Americans. Daily exercise has been recommended recently by the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services to help combat rising levels of obesity, heart disease, and cancer. Finally, this invention will stimulate growth in industries such as bicycle, tricycle, quad-cycle, skateboard, scooter, lightweight electric vehicle, lightweight hydrogen vehicle, in-line skate and traditional skate manufacturing while eroding the market share of traditional petroleum powered, greenhouse gas producing, air polluting, inefficient, internal-combustion engine based vehicles.
A transportation system and method proposed previously (U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,681 Senior, III; Milnor H. Filed Aug. 30, 1996) uses an air circulation system to assist and promote non-motorized transportation methods. However, this forced air system has never been reduced to practice and cannot be constructed in a cost effective manner where it would be most useful—on inclines. In fact, it would be impossible for a rider to enter the pathway and proceed up an incline because the entrances to the pathway have no lifts, elevators or escalators. (The pathway is designed to be built independent of and above the terrain at a selected grade of “lack of grade”. (Claim number 10. “The method of claim 9 wherein said selected grade characteristics are lack of grade along most of said distance.”)) Also, the forced air system mentioned above excludes pedestrian traffic.